


Vanilla and Honey

by AConsiderateClown



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConsiderateClown/pseuds/AConsiderateClown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla meets Laura and decides she doesn't like her. Now, if only she could get off of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Carmilla saw her, she was sitting outside of her philosophy class after it had ended.

A tiny figured blurred past her. She was just close enough to make out honey-blond hair and catch a faint hint of vanilla. Carmilla let out a light chuckle as the girl rounded back to where she was sitting.

  
“I’m sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you could tell me where room 113 might be?” The girl spoke as if she had too much sugar or too much caffeine or both. Carmilla looked up from the textbook sitting in her lap, and caught the other girl’s eyes.

  
There was something in them. It was something that promised adventure; something that hinted at a challenge—a challenge that didn’t match the white button down and baby blue cardigan armilla was also faced with.The girl took her lip bottom between her teeth and rocked back onto her heels as she waited for Carmilla to respond.

  
“No,” Carmilla said, blunt.

  
The girl was too much, too bright and promising. She was naive. Provincial. Carmilla had her share of those girls. Especially the ones that make her heart beat faster and her breath catch with rudimentary questions. Carmilla disliked those girls and she disliked this girl. She decided it then.

  
“Okay, thanks, I guess,” the girl said, and made her way down the hallway much slower than before.

  
Carmilla waited until the girl was completely gone from the hallway before she stood. She rounded the corner she watched the girl turn, the corner she had known lead to the room the girl had asked for.

  
This hallway opened up to the lobby, and on Thursday, when Carmilla sat there instead of in her usual spot in front her class, she told herself that she wasn’t looking for vanilla and honey. And that if she just so happened to see the girl that seemed to completely take over her brain, then that wasn't her fault.

  
Sure enough, Carmilla’s honey girl comes barreling through the doors at 3:40, ten minutes, she assumed, after she was supposed to be in class.

  
“Don't hurt yourself, cupcake,” Carmilla said quietly as the other girl passed her.

  
She gave Carmilla a quick look as she walked by.

  
“ I'm totally fine. I'm okay,” she said, out of breath, then she was gone, through the classroom door.

  
Carmilla let out a breath and gathered her things. Maybe the sun on her face would calm her down.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Carmilla saw the girl was completely an accident. 

The Lustig Cafe was directly off campus which gave it the benefit of student business and gave the students the benefit of a 24-hour cafe. Pretty much the entire university went there at some point during the day, students and professors alike, but the odds of the girl that made Carmilla take two extra hours to write an entry level English assignment with just the memory of her scent showing up during the one shift that Carmilla picked up that week seemed a little ridiculous. But there she was in all of her owl sweater glory, with her face scrunched up looking at the menu. 

Carmilla contemplated hiding back in the storage room. SJ was out busting tables, so if Carmilla dipped into the back room, then SJ could easily take the order. 

Carmilla was readying herself to leave when the girl stepped up to the counter.

“Hello,” the girl said without looking down from the menu. 

“Hi,” Carmilla said plainly, and the girl must have heard enough of Carmilla’s voice from her whispered comments in the lobby to recognize it. Her eyes locked with Carmilla’s and she was hit with the full force of their brightness.

“Don't you have a class in Vordenburg Hall?” she said, “ Yeah, I'm pretty sure I see you every time I'm on my way to my Journalism class.” Her smile reflects the brightness of her eyes and Carmilla has a hard time not giving a small smile back.

“What can I get for you?” Carmilla said as she purposefully pushed her face into a scowl.

“Oh, right,”  she said and the girl’s blush ran all the down her neck, and was doing very little at helping Carmilla hate her. “ May I have a large hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and one of the chocolate chunk cookies, please.”

“Might wanna go a little easy on the chocolate, creampuff,” Carmilla said in her bedroom voice, the voice she specifically reserved for late night phone calls and dark club corners, before she realized what she was doing. 

“ Yeah, my dad is always telling me to cut back on my sugar intake, but I don't like coffee so it's the only thing that keeps me going. My name is Laura, by the way.” She said it all without breathing, and it was impressive. She had a little grin on her face that made Carmilla want to kiss it away.

“Okay,” Carmilla made a point not to introduce herself. “Your total is 3.77.” 

  
Laura handed Carmilla her card and went to wait with a redhead that Carmilla had seen frequenting the science building. Carmilla wrote the name Laurel on her cup.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line "That bunched up little face you make when you're angry is hilarious, buttercup." is quoted from "Patterns", Carmilla Season 1, Episode 5.

Carmilla was back in the Vortenburg lobby the next time she saw Laura. After their interaction at The Lustig, Carmilla had been actively avoiding the cafe. But it would look a little odd if she sprinted away from Laura now, considering the fact that she was sitting next to her.

“You know,” Laura said, “I think that this might be the fifth time we’ve talked and I still don’t know your name.”

“I took your coffee order and I laugh at you as you run to class,” Carmilla said, making sure not to look at Laura’s face. “Those are barely conversations.”

“Well, I like to think I know some things about you like you enjoy reading because that’s all you do in this lobby when I see you, and you work at the Lustig.” Laura pulled a small pack of cookies out of her bag and continued to talk as she ate them. A chocolate chip smeared across Laura’s lip and Carmilla smiled, completely unaware of her facial expression.  

Laura glanced at her face.

“What?” she asked. Carmilla didn’t answer for a moment. All of her focus was on Laura’s mouth and the heat that blossomed in her belly. Laura repeated her question.

“You should really learn how to chew with your mouth closed,” Carmilla said, willing away the tingling sensation in her chest.

Laura frowned, bunching up her face.

“That bunched up little face you make when you're angry is hilarious, buttercup,” Carmilla said, hoping that her voice didn’t shake.

Laura clenched her fists and a small part of Carmilla was sad to see the other girl angry at her. It took every bit of her not to immediately apologise to Laura for her tone. 

“You don’t have to be rude, you, you brooder,” Laura said, shaking her hands in front of her.

“Really, brooder, that’s the best you can do,” Carmilla snapped, unintentionally snarky.

“Well, not all of us are obsessed with food-related insults,” Laura snapped back.

“I’m sorry, cupcake,” Carmilla said.

“My name is Laura!” 

“I know,” Carmilla said lowly, in contrast to Laura’s raised voice.

Laura took a moment to compose herself, and Carmilla found that the blush on Laura’s face and neck were beautiful no matter what emotion caused it, but she liked it better accompanied by a smile. 

“My name is Carmilla. I’ll see you around, creampuff,” she said, in her bedroom voice hoping it wasn’t too late to change the cause of Laura’s blush.

“What?” Laura said.

Carmilla stood without responding.

“Why did you tell me now?”

Carmilla stopped by the exit.

“I can’t give away all my secrets,” she said as she walked out the building.

Carmilla leaned back against the doors after they had closed. She was almost certain Laura Hollis was going to kill her.

  
  
  
  



End file.
